


This feels a little like love

by WolfieQuiffy



Series: Murder on the Dancefloor [2]
Category: One Direction, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Face-Fucking, First Time, Fluff, Inexperienced Zayn, Innocent Zayn, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieQuiffy/pseuds/WolfieQuiffy
Summary: "Good. Cause I want to blow you, love. I've been dreaming of it ever since that Rumba class. I had to spend the whole time we were dancing thinking of me mum in her underwear just to stop myself from popping a semi!” he admitted cheekily, before casually turning his attention to Zayn's ear, as if what he just said hadn't blown Zayn's mind (no pun intended).“What …?” Zayn stuttered, balling a fist full of Liam's shirt in his hand, in a poor attempt to ground himself.“I said … I want to suck you off,” Liam moaned wantonly into the shell of Zayn's ear, before delicately circling his tongue around his earlobe. He began to suck it into his mouth with his sinful lips, unintentionally giving a small preview of exactly what Liam's mouth was capable off (i.e. sheer ecstasy in Zayn's humble opinion).Or the one where Zayn finally lets go of his insecurities, giving himself over to Liam, mind and body, and in the process discovers his feelings may run deeper than he ever could have hoped or imagined.





	This feels a little like love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Just thought I'd offer a little background to this fic. I wrote this as part of a future chapter for Murder on The Dancefloor and it occurred to me the other day that I may as well post it given that it didn’t get published as part of that fic and also because I’m not writing anything else. I think it can pretty much stand on its own as a scene, as it doesn’t really refer back to anything specific in regard to the characters, so if you haven’t read my fic you should be able to read this without feeling lost I hope! 
> 
> Thanks so much to Kayla, [Libby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWrites/pseuds/LibbyWrites), [Toni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysideup/pseuds/sunnysideup) and [Steph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_steph/pseuds/writer_steph) for reading this way back when and giving me encouraging feedback. I have felt guilty for asking you to do that ever since I made the decision not to continue my fic, cause I felt like I wasted your time. Sorry and special thanks to Steph who went through the whole thing and edited it for me (which must have taken ages - I made sooo many mistakes) of her own volition, which was such a sweet and generous think to do.
> 
> I hope it’s alright and please keep in mind this was my first attempt at writing smut. Thanks xx

“Li … Leeyum,” Zayn implored breathlessly, just as Liam began to leave a trail of feather like kisses over his jaw. “Do you think we should may … maybe slow this down a bit?”

Liam moved his lips away at an agonisingly slow pace, before fixing Zayn with a sly smirk. “Love, I think if we moved any slower we'd probably start to seize up.”

“ _Liam_ ,” Zayn admonished, as he slapped at his chest playfully, secretly thrilled at Liam's use of the word love, “you make us sound like a couple of robots going at it!”

“Well, I don't know about you, but I'm certainly feeling very _stiff_ at the moment,” he countered cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows as he purposefully pressed his hips forward into Zayn's.

And Zayn couldn't think straight once he felt the pressure of Liam's hard dick against his own now impossibly hard cock. He felt his mind begin to cloud over, a chant of _Leeyum, Leeyum_ , seemingly his only coherent thought.

As if sensing his overwhelmed state, Liam gently cupped Zayn's face in his large hands ( _such a man_ , he thought) in an attempt to regain his focus. Thankfully it worked, Zayn able to salvage enough composure to gaze into the warm brown pools of Liam's eyes as he whispered almost reverentially, “Zayn, in case you haven't noticed, I'm incredibly turned on at the moment, but if you're not ready to take the next step, we don't have to love. I love kissing you, or even just cuddling, so if that's all you’re up for - trust me, I'm fine with that. I just want to make you feel good, babe. That's all I ever want.”

Zayn was left dazed at Liam's words, no longer overwhelmed solely by his lust, but also by another emotion, one that he hadn't found the courage to give voice to just yet. An emotion which he had felt grow in intensity every single time he found himself in the company of this miraculous man, whether it be as simple as a quick coffee after work or a more significant occasion, like their first official date. And so with that realisation in mind, Zayn found himself surging forward and kissing Liam with everything in him in a vain attempt to communicate all that he was currently feeling.

At first Liam seemed caught off guard by Zayn's aggressive display, which was not entirely surprising given that up until now, Liam had always been the one to initiate anything intimate, but he soon recovered his senses and began to respond in kind. And Zayn was fully onboard with this as he welcomed Liam's tongue into his mouth, a brief battle of wills as to who would be the dominant one ensuing, before Zayn gave up rather meekly, more than happy to let Liam take control given his amazing skills in that department! All he could feel was the firm pressure of Liam's wonderful lips as they caressed his own, his tongue licking into Zayn's mouth incessantly igniting a fire deep in his core that he didn't think a hundred fire trucks could extinguish, such was its intensity.

And it wasn't the only thing that felt like it was on fire, his dick now literally throbbing with arousal, not helped by the fact that Liam was now grinding his crotch into Zayn's at a distinct rhythmical pace, bringing back memories from earlier in the night of them dancing at Electric.

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity but was likely only minutes, Liam began to slow the movement of his hips as their kisses became a little more PG rated, Zayn now only feeling an occasional swipe of his glorious tongue in his mouth. He probably would have whined about this under normal circumstances, but his current state of overstimulation left him a little less verbose than usual, so all he could manage were little sighs of discontent each time he felt Liam pull back slightly.

“Zayn…” Liam tried, in between shared butterfly kisses. “Zayn, babe. As much as I'm loving this at the moment, just stop for a second ok?”

“Mmm…” Zayn whimpered, still slightly confused as to why Liam was trying to pull his (wonderfully soft, plump, obscenely pink … Zayn could have gone on and on) lips away.

“I need you to concentrate for a second love,” Liam laughed, as he set about gently pushing Zayn back.

Zayn came back to the present then, shaking himself from his lustful trance with a start as his brain finally registered the pressure of Liam's hands on his shoulders. And against his better judgment he felt himself fall back to his default mode of self-doubt and mistrust, as he spoke up timidly, “Sorry. I ... I came on a bit strong didn't I? We can stop if you want. Call it a night ...” He glanced up at the clock on the wall seeing it was after midnight, “it is getting pretty late.”

“Babe, that's not why I stopped you,” Liam admonished quietly, as he brought a hand up to caress Zayn's cheek lovingly. “I just want to make sure that _you’re_ sure about all this? I know we haven't really talked about this specifically, but I get the sense that having sex is a big deal to you. That it's not something you take lightly?”

In an effort to gather his whirling thoughts, Zayn took in a big gulp of air as Liam finished speaking. How was it that once again this man stood before him had managed to discern what Zayn was thinking and feeling before he himself even had? He looked down at his hands, only now realising he had been rubbing them together nervously the whole time they had been speaking, before reaching out and grabbing Liam's. Zayn offered a reassuring smile, as he cautiously brought their joined hands up to his lips, taking turns to kiss each of Liam's knuckles ever so lightly. He heard Liam take a sharp intake of breath at his actions, could feel a shiver take over his body making it was clear how affected he was by Zayn's romantic gesture, which in turn helped give him the courage to be honest and share his feelings.

Making sure to hold Liam's gaze, he finally started to give a voice to his emotions. “Liam, you have no idea how much what you just said means to me. I feel like a bit of an idiot to admit it, but you're right, sex isn't just some casual thing for me. And it's … it's been awhile you know? ( _Awhile? Try years!_ ) So I guess as much as I want to do more stuff than just kissing, I'm nervous that I might mess up or not be any good?”

Liam's response to Zayn's confession was swift, as he let go of his hands and enthusiastically wrapped his strong arms around Zayn and began to squeeze the life out of him in what was probably the best hug he'd ever experienced.

“You're really are a doughnut sometimes,” Liam chastised, releasing his hold on Zayn just enough to be able to see his face. “You don't have to be ashamed at the thought of not being good enough or of being scared. Do you honestly think I'm not bottling it right now at the thought of having sex with the ‘Zayn Malik’, the best looking lad in Brixton! Actually no. Scrub that - the best looking lad ever to exist in the history of everything!”

And the smile on Liam's face was quite possibly the biggest he had seen yet, which was saying something considering he literally smiled exuberantly every time Zayn saw him, his eyes disappearing behind those wonderful crinkles, as his cheeks pushed up impossibly high. Zayn could feel that he too was sporting just as big a smile.

“And you say I'm the doughnut? Babe, I think it takes one to know one!” Zayn teased as he tentatively reached his hands up and began to caress the fine hairs at the back of Liam's head.

Liam practically mewled in response to Zayn's actions, going in for a leisurely kiss, before turning his attention to Zayn's neck, beginning to kiss and suck at a particular spot just below his ear. This of course had the desired effect of driving Zayn wild and he couldn't stop the little sighs that started to escape from his mouth every few seconds.

“So,” Liam pondered, as he finished sucking what would undoubtedly turn out to be quite the love bite on Zayn's neck with a self satisfied pop, “just to be clear, that was a yes to sex?”

And Zayn wanted to say yes - he really did. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops if truth be told. But at some point after Liam's mouth had first connected with his neck, he appeared to have once again lost the power of speech, so out of necessity he decided to improvise by nodding his head enthusiastically.

Liam obviously noticed Zayn's vigorous nodding, if what he said next was any indication.

“Good. Cause I want to blow you, love. I've been dreaming of it ever since that Rumba class. I had to spend the whole time we were dancing thinking of me mum in her underwear just to stop myself from popping a semi!” he admitted cheekily, before casually turning his attention to Zayn's ear, as if what he just said hadn't blown Zayn's mind (no pun intended).

“What …?” Zayn stuttered, balling a fist full of Liam's shirt in his hand, in a poor attempt to ground himself.

“I said … I want to suck you off,” Liam moaned wantonly into the shell of Zayn's ear, before delicately circling his tongue around his earlobe. He began to suck it into his mouth with his sinful lips, unintentionally giving a small preview of exactly what Liam's mouth was capable off (i.e. sheer ecstasy in Zayn's humble opinion).

Much to his dismay, Liam moved his lips back down towards his neck, before continuing, “I'm gagging for it, babe. Like, I literally want to be gagging on you as you fuck down my throat. Although having said that it’s been my experience that I haven't got much of a gag reflex, so ... you know ...” he giggled, as if he was telling some lame knock knock joke (which was his want to do far too often) and not having just spoken some of the filthiest words Zayn had ever heard - certainly the filthiest ever to be directed towards him.

And once again Zayn's brain became completely addled, to the point where his only response to Liam's lewd suggestion was an incoherent grunt, followed by a distinct weakening of his knees. This didn't help matters, however, as Liam placed firm hands on his hips in order to keep him standing upright, causing Zayn's cock to plump up even more (which, _how is that even possible?_ Zayn thought).

“You like the sound of that babe?” Liam playfully enquired, the teasing in his voice clear, “Does the thought of fucking my face appeal?”

“ _Leeyum_ ,” Zayn moaned, closing his eyes tightly in an attempt to will away the positively pornographic images that had just been conjured up in his mind. “Babe … you can't say stuff like that and expect me to, to be able to respond …” He forced himself to open his eyes and was met with the breathtaking sight of Liam watching him with pupils blown wide, an almost predatory expression on his face, such was its intensity. “I … I want that babe. You have no idea how much I want it. Want you.”

“Good, ‘cause I think I might nut off in my pants if I have to wait any longer,” Liam growled, increasing the pressure of his hold on Zayn's hips and drawing them ever closer, his breath hot on the side of Zayn's face. “God you’re so fucking incredible. I don't think I've _ever_ been this turned on.”

And in the few seconds it took Zayn to process the fact that Liam had basically just declared he'd never been more attracted to anyone in his life, Liam was down on his knees looking up at him with an almost innocent expression. _Wow_ , Zayn thought, _he really is the perfect combination of sexy and cute!_ How it was possible for all these amazing and yet contradictory traits to exist in one person, Zayn wasn't sure. As was the fact that for some reason Liam had chosen to be with him. Had chosen to give himself over to Zayn completely.

Zayn soon found himself watching Liam with an awed fascination as he carefully started to undo his jeans. Sliding the zip down slowly, Liam appeared to lick his lips in anticipation, as he leaned forward and nudged his nose against the obvious bulge in Zayn's pants.

“You smell so good, babe,” he purred, as he continued to push up against Zayn's hard-on, causing his pants to become stained with pre-cum. “Love the Star Wars theme by the way!” he added with a wink.

“Just get on with it, you git. Stop teasing!” Zayn protested half-heartedly, trying desperately to keep his tone light, even though his whole body felt like it was on fire.

To his credit, Liam didn't leave Zayn in suspense any longer as he pulled his (yes alright, Star Wars themed) pants and jeans down all in one go, a confirmation that he too was feeling just as impatient. Zayn's dick sprung free with an audible plop, so incredibly hard that it hit against his stomach with an almost comical thwack. And he guessed that maybe there should have been a part of him that was embarrassed by this and by how affected he was by Liam's actions, but Zayn wasn't. Not one bit. He was in that untouchable state of mind that a person reaches when in the midst of pure desire and lust, something he hadn't experienced in so, so long and he wasn't about to sabotage it with his silly insecurities.

“So fuckin’ fit. Just … so pretty. All of you Zayn. I ... how did I get this lucky?” Liam rambled almost absentmindedly, like he wasn’t fully aware he was saying those words out loud, as he took in the sight of a half naked Zayn before him.

Zayn felt a blush rise up over his chest, spreading to his face at a record pace, the increase of his heart rate matching it almost alarmingly. Luckily Liam appeared far too enamoured at this point to notice, as he leaned forward and gave a first tentative lick around the head of Zayn’s cock.

“Oh … Oh, Leeyum. Babe …” Zayn gasped. From the moment he first felt the warmth of Liam's tongue on him, Zayn's whole body was awash with a cascade of involuntary shivers, goosebumps rising up his arms and onto the hairs on the back of his neck. And when Liam started to experimentally lick delicate strokes along his slit, Zayn had to summon all of his self control not to buck his hips up sharply into Liam's face.

Liam proceeded to wrap his hand around the base of Zayn's cock, bringing it down to rub over his flattened tongue. “You taste so good love. So wet already. This ok?” he asked as he mouthed at the head, “You seem like you're enjoying yourself but I'd love to hear it you say it, babe.”

 _This_ _little_ _shit_ , Zayn thought. Liam surely knew exactly how much he was enjoying this. How out of his mind with pleasure he was - how overwhelmed. But Zayn wanted to make this was just as good for Liam as it was for him and he sensed that receiving praise was an important part of the sexual experience for him, so he was more than happy to oblige.

Assuming he could get his mouth to work, of course.

“I love it babe … your, your tongue is fucking miraculous,” he sputtered out finally, gaze fixed on the subtle movement of Liam's tongue as he licked at the precum that was now pulsing intermittently.

Liam visibly preened at this praise, a sly little smile forming on his lips just before he took the head of Zayn's cock into his mouth, causing them both to moan out loud. The inside of Liam's mouth was soft and silky. And warm, so warm.

Zayn was suddenly very much aware that he was finally experiencing his first proper blowjob (impromptu sessions as a horny teen don't really count, especially when you consider Zayn pretty much came almost as soon as someone got anywhere near his prick). Even better, the person who was giving said blowjob was someone who Zayn not only cared about, but who he felt a deep connection with: Liam. Liam was the person doing this for him and Zayn couldn't be happier.

Zayn was ripped from his little trip down sex memories and Liam adulation lane when he felt Liam's tongue lick up the underside of his prick and along the sensitive vein. He let out a cry of pleasure which he couldn't of held in even if he had wanted to (Zayn eternally grateful that the student that lived in the flat below him had gone home for the weekend) before reaching out to run his fingers through Liam's hair to hopefully signal to him that yes, he should keep on doing that.

Liam seemed to get the message because he looked up at Zayn with knowing eyes before continuing to lick a path from his balls to the tip, occasionally stopping to suckle at the head delicately and lap up anymore clear slick that may have gathered at the slit. Zayn couldn't help but be mesmerised by Liam's actions because in reality this was all still so new to him. A part of him, the part that was still capable of conscience thought, was trying to catalog all the little things Liam was doing so that when the time came for the roles to be reversed (and god, the thought of having Liam's cock in his mouth turned him on even more), Zayn would have the chance to make Liam feel just as good as he currently did.

Zayn felt a hand squeeze the back of his thigh, followed by the sensation of a series of soft little kisses over his happy trail. “You still doing ok, love? You look a bit out of it there!” Liam whispered between kisses.

“Yeah. Fucking wonderful, babe. Just … I guess a part of me can't believe this is actually happening.”

“Oh, it's most definitely real, babe,” Liam affirmed before leading a trail back down to Zayn's cock to start sucking at the head once more, almost as if he needed to confirm the reality of this situation as much for himself as for Zayn. He then began to lick back and forth at pace directly over his slit and Zayn was truly in heaven, his grip tightening in Liam's hair in an involuntary response. Clearly Liam had failed to divulge that he was actually a blowjob expert because Zayn was convinced in that moment that this was the best one to ever happen to anyone ever.

So good, in fact, that he could feel his orgasm start to build and no, that was not an option. At least not yet anyway, given how much Zayn was enjoying himself.

“Li! Leeyum. You need to stop, babe. I'm going to cum if you keep on doing that …”

Liam pulled away immediately at Zayn's words, clearly not keen for this to end just yet either. “Sorry babe, got a bit carried away there,” he confessed cheekily, “you're just a little bit irresistible like this. But trust me, I want you to last a bit a longer too. I mean I haven't even brought out the big guns yet!”

All Zayn could do in answer to what Liam had just said was let out a ridiculously loud moan as he tilted his head back against the wall. This boy was going to be the death of him. Oh but what a glorious way to go!

Zayn's head snapped back down when Liam indeed started to pull out the big moves. And he wasn't able to stop himself from letting out a chant of “fuck, fuck, fuck,” as Liam took him fully into his mouth, inching his way down until he met his own hand which still had a firm hold at the base of Zayn's cock. He hollowed his cheeks as he moved his mouth back up the shaft before stopping at the head and for a moment Zayn thought he was going to pull off altogether. Thankfully he was proven wrong, as he felt Liam's skillful tongue circle the head briefly before he once again moved back down.

“Feels so good, Li,” Zayn squeaked out between the breathless little moans that kept involuntarily escaping his mouth.

Liam reacted to Zayn's praise by moaning around his cock, which felt incredible, before increasing his pace. He gradually loosened his hold on the base as he continued to bob up and down, each time talking in a bit more of Zayn's cock into his delicious mouth on the down stroke. Every once and awhile, he'd stop and give some attention to Zayn's balls, taking turns sucking each one into his mouth oh so slowly. Zayn was in absolute heaven and couldn't conceive how any of this could get better.

But, boy, was he wrong and it soon became apparent just how much he’d underestimated Liam’s sexual prowess.

“I'm going to deep-throat you now, babe. You ready for that? ‘Cause not to brag or anything but you might not last too long after you start hitting the back of me throat!” Liam teased as he fixed Zayn with a rather lewd smile, no trace of shame or false bravado. Just Liam being Liam. Honest and straight forward, no bull shit but with a generous side helping of his trade mark cuteness, even in a situation as charged as this one.

“Yeah… I'm ready babe. I'm … yeah, sounds good,” Zayn half whispered, his voice faltering just at the mere thought of finally being enveloped completely in Liam's mouth.

“Ok. Just give me a heads up when you feel like you're gonna cum, ok love? And if I squeeze your thigh it means I'm ok for you to start fucking my face.”

Zayn looked Liam square in the eyes then and for a few moments it felt like they were having a silent conversation - Zayn seeking to confirm that Liam wanted to do this not just to satisfy Zayn, but also because it's was something he truly desired, Liam reassuring him that, yes, this was most definitely what he wanted. So Zayn gave a little nod of his head, Liam a little smile in return and then in one smooth motion he took Zayn's cock all the way into his mouth until his nose was buried in the hairs circling the base.

The sensation of his cock meeting the back of Liam's throat was almost indescribable. Ecstasy? Overstimulation? Absolutely, wonderfully overwhelming? Yes, yes, and yes! Zayn had never felt anything like it, had never felt so alive - so completely present in this one glorious moment in time. For the first time in a long time, there was no sense of the past haunting him or of the future being a source of fear and worry.

Liam obviously didn't want to waste any time now that he had Zayn exactly where he wanted him as he started to swallow around the head in earnest. Zayn felt him gag slightly but he clearly wasn't perturbed by the feeling, rising off Zayn's dick slightly before swallowing him even further down his throat.

“Babe … _fuck_ , you’re amazing. Feels so good,” Zayn raved, unable to stop himself from tightening his grip in Liam's hair once more.

Liam pulled off briefly to fix Zayn with a questioning look, at the same time pushing a palm against his own erection which was now straining his jeans obscenely. He looked thoroughly disheveled, hair askew atop his head, cheeks a brilliant shade of red and, in Zayn's opinion, he'd never looked better.

“You getting close, Zed?” he panted desperately, plainly just as overwhelmed as Zayn, “You … you feel so good in my mouth, babe. I … I don't know how much longer I can hold off myself.”

“Yeah, Li. I'm so close,” Zayn admitted, caressing Liam's face lovingly, a sense of pride filling him that he had been able to induce such a level of arousal in this gorgeous man. “Just keep on doing what you've been doing.”

Liam went back to the task at hand with gusto then, engulfing Zayn fully within seconds, swallowing around the head once again as he made subtle little movements of his tongue against the underside of his cock, which only served to drive Zayn even more wild with desire.

When Zayn first felt a squeeze of his thigh, a part of him thought he was just imagining it. That he was just so overcome with lust, his mind was playing tricks on him. But when a second, firmer squeeze came he knew that it was real. That this whole incredible situation was indeed his current reality. And so with one last reassuring glance down at Liam, Zayn gave a very tentative thrust of his hips propelling his cock into Liam's awaiting mouth.

Encouraged by both the sound and feel of the positively sinful moan that had escaped from Liam, Zayn pulled back slightly and then immediately pushed back down Liam's throat. He continued to fuck into Liam's mouth, gradually picking up pace, his confidence growing each time Liam let out another little groan or increased the pressure of his hold on Zayn's thighs. Soon enough he felt his orgasm start to build - the familiar tingling in his groin, the swooping feeling in his stomach, his mind focused solely on his extreme state of arousal and subsequent need to find a release.

“Oh god. Li … Liam, I'm so close, babe… so close,” Zayn rushed out, his grip on Liam's face tightening, along with the speed of his thrusts, “Fuck, I'm going to cum, Li … Li, I'm cumming.”

Liam's response to Zayn's warning was swift, partially pulling off his cock leaving the head resting on his flattened tongue just as Zayn's orgasm hit him with full force. Thick ribbons of cum shot out across Liam's tongue and into his waiting mouth, a few stray spurts landing on his cheek and jaw. Zayn's face contorted in pleasure as he felt Liam take him back in his mouth to milk the last of his orgasm, his only response was to babble a series of nonsensical words interspersed every now and again with loud moans of ‘Liam’ and ‘oh, oh’. Soon that overwhelmed feeling subsided and he found himself clinging on to Liam for support, his legs initially jerking almost uncontrollably and then feeling like they were made of jelly.

“Babe. Zayn, you ok?” he heard someone ask distantly, the voice sounding muffled like they were speaking with a mouthful of food.

“Mmmm,” was all Zayn could manage in reply, before he vaguely registered his pants and jeans being pulled up as a pair of large hands came to rest on his waist gently.

“Zayn. You back with me yet, sweetheart?”

“Sweetheart. I like that. I'm your sweetheart,” Zayn mused dreamily, his eyes still unable to focus fully on Liam.

Liam moved his hands up to cup Zayn's face as he laughed, “Anybody ever tell you you’re incredibly cute after you've had sex, love?”

“Not really,” Zayn replied, his mind finally clearing from the fog of his orgasm, “Anybody ever tell you if giving blowjobs was a sport, you'd be a world champion?”

Liam started giggling at Zayn's comment, a wide smile gracing his beautiful face. For a few glorious seconds Zayn was just happy to gaze at this wonderful man and count his blessings that he had him in his life, until ...

“Oh, Liam. You ... I'm sorry. I got so caught up in myself, I forgot about you. Let me …” And he reached down to begin to undo Liam’s jeans when he felt a familiar wetness. He jerked his head up at Liam and was met with a sheepish grin and small shrug.

“Yeah. I kinda came in my pants. Bit embarrassing really. I haven't done that since I was like sixteen! Sorry.”

But Zayn was having none of that. Liam Payne was not going to feel guilty for cumming untouched. Not on Zayn's watch. Not when the implication of that happening was that Zayn had driven him to such a state of arousal that Liam couldn't control himself.

“It doesn't matter, Li. Really,” Zayn reassured, as he brought his hands up to reach behind Liam's head. “If you think about it, it's actually a compliment. Just means I'm so fucking amazing at ‘ _the sex_ ’ that you weren't able to control yourself,” Zayn smirked, “Although I must admit I'm a bit disappointed that I didn't get an introduction to the _Paynus_!”

Liam cocked an eyebrow at Zayn momentarily before they both burst into raucous laughter, Liam bringing him in for a warm embrace, as he whispered in his ear, “Don't worry, babe. The Paynus isn't going anywhere! You'll get to meet him soon enough.”

Zayn mockingly gasped at Liam's words before pulling back slightly so he could meet Liam's gaze, his tone now turning serious. “I ... I just wanted to thank you, Li. It - you were wonderful. No one’s ever made me feel that good before. Made me feel so special. You're amazing, babe, really. I'm feeling very lucky to have met you right now.”

“No, babe. I'm the lucky one. And you were amazing too. I've never been with someone so responsive. You have no idea how beautiful you looked when you came. Most beautiful thing I've ever seen.”

And as if there was some invisible force drawing them to each other they bridged the gap between them at the exact same time, before falling into a passionate, long lasting kiss.

“So I did ok then? You enjoyed my deep-throating skills?” Liam teased as he pulled his lips away slightly from Zayn's.

Zayn pretended to be puzzling over an answer for a few seconds. “Yeah. Not too bad for a first time - maybe a bit of room for improvement!”

Liam did a bit of pretending of his own then, narrowing his eyes at Zayn as if annoyed, before launching into a tickling attack that proved to be very successful given how ticklish Zayn was. After a short battle and lots of laughter, they both gave in and decided just holding each tightly was the best compromise. That was until something else amusing caught Zayn's eye.

“Babe,” Zayn giggled, as he pointed his finger in the direction of Liam's face, “I think you may have a little something in your beard!”

“What?” Liam asked, as he reached up and touched his face, immediately bursting into a chuckle, before ducking his head in embarrassment.

Zayn placed his finger under Liam's jaw gently raising his chin up so that they were once again face to face. “Hey, babe. Come on, don't be silly. I was only teasing,” he smirked, “Besides I actually think it's kinda hot seeing some of my spunk caught in your beard. Gives me an excuse to do this!”

Zayn leant forward then, placing a hand on his cheek and began to tentatively lick off the cum (his cum) staining Liam's scruff. He couldn't say the taste was all that enjoyable, but what was was the reaction coming from Liam. He was letting out these sexy little sighs, his hands coming up to grab Zayn's arms almost possessively like he needed something to anchor him, lest he start to float away from the sheer state of ecstasy he appeared to be in.

Zayn's suspicion of exactly how much Liam was enjoying himself was confirmed as he finished licking off the last little bit of his cum, glancing up to see his eyes heavy lidded and glazed over, a picture of pent up desire.

Once Liam had regained his senses somewhat he directed a mock stern look towards Zayn before saying, “You're a menace, Zayn Malik! You knew exactly how much that would affect me. If you're not careful, I'll be up for round two soon!”

And instantly Zayn felt a panic take over his body. As much as he'd loved what had happened between them tonight he really wasn't sure if he was ready for something more. So he spoke up timidly, “Uh, I don't know whether … I mean we could I guess, but it's getting late and ... What? Why are you smiling?”

“I'm joking, love! Well - actually I probably could go again,” Liam laughed as he waved a hand vaguely in the direction of his crotch and then at Zayn, “I mean have you looked in the mirror lately, babe? You're kinda a boner magnet!”

“A boner magnet? Did you really just say that, Liam Payne?”

“Maybe?” He smirked before continuing on slightly more seriously, “No, but really Zed. I was joking. I know tonight was a big first step for you. Small steps, ok? I'm happy to go at whatever pace you’re comfortable with.”

“Thanks. I ... I want to do other stuff. Just not yet, I don't think. But tonight was amazing. You were amazing,” Zayn espoused sincerely. He then made a point to place his hand on Liam's chest, directly over his heart, which unsurprisingly was beating rather erratically. “Like I know I've said it already, but it really was. Probably one of the best nights of my life, Li.”

Liam placed his own hand over Zayn's, a look of pure adoration in his eyes. “Mine too, love. The best - you're the best!”

As Zayn looked upon Liam's face, consumed once again by his glorious smile, he couldn't help but think that Liam had it all wrong - Zayn wasn't the best person here (or anywhere). That title would have to belong exclusively to Liam.

Oh and that other emotion he had pondered over earlier? That unnamed feeling? Well maybe Zayn knew what it was after all. Maybe, just maybe it was that ultimate of all feelings. Maybe it was that little thing called ... _love_.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can talk to me on [my tumblr](https://wolfiequiffy.tumblr.com) if you want to :) I love receiving feedback on my writing! Hint, hint. ;)


End file.
